


Everything I think of (always ends with you)

by lena_luster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, They're both oblivious, and only a step away from becoming a bickering married couple really, jeongyeon has a secret crush, nayeon is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_luster/pseuds/lena_luster
Summary: Yes, Im Nayeon will see her like this. Naked. Desperately lying on the bathroom floor.ORJeongyeon has an embarrassing crush and is caught in an even more embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Everything I think of (always ends with you)

**Author's Note:**

> (The tile is a rough translation of TWICE’s Stuck lyrics).

“Ohmygod— NO! Please, Nayeon, do NOT come in here!”

Jeongyeon prays internally and quite desperately that the bathroom door won’t open. She can hear it so loudly, Im Nayeon’s big ass hands™ shaking the doorknob, even though she’s pretty sure her left ear got completely filled with water when she slipped and fell under the showerhead. 

She can also still hear Im Nayeon’s loud ass voice™ coming from the other side of the door.

“Yoo Jeongyeon, I heard you screaming all the way from the kitchen, please give me a good reason not to break into this bathroom _right now_!”

“Because,” Jeongyeon rationalizes, trying to reach the shower faucet and to stop the water from running directly onto her face, “I’m naked.”

“Good to know you don’t shower with your clothes on.” Her roommate scoffs, in that same way she always does when she gets tired of Jeongyeon’s jokes, or when the male lead does something lame in the dramas she watches. “I should come in, you honestly sound like you’ve had a concussion.”

“Oh no, I’m totally fine.” Jeongyeon rushes to say, finally managing to turn off the water. She does herself the favor of resting her arm, laying back onto the bathroom floor and taking another look at her now swollen, painful and purple-ish foot. “I just think I twisted my ankle. Like, really twisted it.”

“Well then, that’s just one more reason why I—”

“Absolutely cannot come in, because, like I’ve said, i'm _naked_!”

Jeongyeon shuts her eyes tightly; she’s really not sure for how long she can keep her out there. Nayeon will probably get to see her in this deplorable state, but there’s not a chance in hell Jeongyeon will let _herself_ see Nayeon’s face when she comes through the door.

_Oh lord_.

Im Nayeon.

Her roommate for two years;

Bane of her existence;

Worst cook ever;

literally, she can’t even use a kitchen knife;

Recent addition to Jeongyeon’s embarrassing list of the most important people in her life;

Her weirdest, most incomprehensible, most overbearing secret crush ever.

Yes, _Im Nayeon_ will see her like this. Naked. Desperately lying on the bathroom floor.

After every single time Jeongyeon’s mind wandered into those distant realms of forbidden, embarrassing imagination, and she shamefully pictured it — that intimate moment in which she’d undress in front of Nayeon for the first time, bearing her body and soul for this girl that makes her heart skip… This, _this_ is how it will go down.

“Gosh, Jeong, stop being such a prude.” Nayeon plays it off, and Jeongyeon is not even surprised she can perfectly picture her expression while she does it. “We see each other naked all the time.”

Jeongyeon can’t help but scoff.

“Uh, actually, you’ve seen me in my underwear three times tops, and if I ‘see you naked all the time’ that’s totally on you and also totally against my will.”

Okay, okay, “totally against her will _”_ might be an exaggeration. It’s just that Nayeon unannouncedly takes off a piece of clothing or two in the middle of the living room when it’s summer, and she has the habit of walking around in her towel after showering, and she asks for Jeongyeon’s opinion on which is the best fashion choice for Chaeng’s parties without bothering to get in the closet to change.

But if Jeongyeon had a say in it, she’d definitely (miserably) choose less nudity from her roommate’s part. There’s a reason why Nayeon is so confident about her appearance — it’s not a sight Jeongyeon can easily erase from her mind. And although there’s a part of her that just gushes in innocent admiration and "jesus-is-she-even-real-other-lowly-peasants-have-never-reached-this-far-she-raises-the-human-race-to-a-whole-other-level”, most times the feeling that lingers after catching the sight of a semi-naked Nayeon is just a bitter guiltiness for having the hots for someone who thinks her thoughts are purely platonic.

Nayeon is as nonchalant about it as Jeongyeon is uncomfortable, and she pays no mind to the younger’s desperate pleads to “just stop stripping in front of me for God’s sake!”. 

“Oh shush, I’ve caught you staring while I change!”

“I do not—”

“But the matter right now,” Nayeon interrupts her before she can mutter a half-hearted ‘ _do not stare…_ ’, “the matter is that you’re injured and won’t let me help you. Can you even stand up?”

Jeongyeon tries, Lord knows how hard she tries to stand up. But her hands slip on the wet porcelain floor and there’s no safe surface where she could hold herself up. Her ankle throbs painfully at every movement she tries to muster.

She has no choice but to admit defeat, and her two seconds of complete silence are enough for Nayeon to make a decision.

“That’s it, I’m coming in.”

Jeongyeon stares blankly at the white ceiling and braces herself for the inevitable humiliation, as a breeze of cold air enters the bathroom and the hot humidity escapes through the open door. She remains dead silent, until she catches the sight of Nayeon coming to her rescue with one of her hands covering her eyes and the other one blindly tapping the wall.

Because, despite being unbearably annoying for half of the time they’re together (and just tolerably annoying for the other half), despite her enjoyment of pushing every single one of Jeongyeon’s buttons, despite her flawed thinking that calling her ‘Jeongie’ and acting cute will get her away with anything— of course, Nayeon still is never short of considerate with Jeongyeon’s feelings. 

The sudden warmth pooling in her chest makes Jeongyeon feel like turning into a puddle.

( _She’s already a wet mess sprawled on the floor tiles, and that’s just a few steps away from becoming a puddle, really._ )

Jeongyeon rubs her face with her hands, trying to cool down the heat on her cheeks, searching for something to fill the silence with.

“I can’t believe it. This is one of my worst nightmares coming true.”

“What do you mean?”

Nayeon is halfway towards her, hand still shielding her eyes as she takes every step with extreme caution. The last thing they need is another person on the ground.

“Falling over and dying while taking a shower,” Jeongyeon continues to explain, “having people find me dead and” — just the thought of it brings a shiver to her whole body, “ _naked_. Totally bare for anyone to see.”

That gets a breathy laugh from Nayeon, who has just managed to reach the glass shower door. She opens it slowly and crouches with her back towards Jeongyeon, gesturing for her to climb on her shoulders.

“Jeong, you twisted your ankle, there’s a pretty big difference between that and dying.” She takes a second to think about it, while Jeongyeon barely manages to hold on to Nayeon’s shoulders and lift herself up. “Wait, really? That is one of your biggest fears?”

Jeongyeon honestly couldn’t be more thankful, and embarrassed, but thankful nevertheless. She knows what Nayeon is doing, keeping her talking and distracted not only from the pain of her throbbing ankle but also from the mortifying reality in which, while Nayeon struggles to lift them both up, Jeongyeon’s got her entire body, naked and damp, pressed against her back.

She urges herself to accept the distraction.

“Yeah. It’s #2 in my Biggest Fears list, right on top of being unknowingly spied on through my webcam and just below the #1: horses.”

“What? But horses are so cute!”

Jeongyeon can hear the cheekiness in her voice as she rushes them through the hallway and into her bedroom. Nayeon’s got her eyes open now, and Jeongyeon wishes she could get a better glimpse of her face, instead of the view of the back of her head.

“You only say that because you’ve never been kicked by one!”

Nayeon sets her down carefully on the bed, not spearing her a single glance before opening the doors of Jeongyeon’s closet. There’s a funny collection of damp spots on the back of her shirt.

“I think I’ll have to go to the hospital for this one,” Jeongyeon lets out an uncomfortable sigh, slowly propping her foot on top of the bed.

She knows Nayeon will be glad to hear this. Jeongyeon can be described as your standard _don’t take me to the hospital unless I’m on the verge of death_ sort of person, which has been an issue ever since Nayeon moved in a few years ago. Jeongyeon often gets cysts in her eyes, or particularly bad colds when the seasons change, and Nayeon often gets a negative response whenever she stares deep inside Jeongyeon’s soul (or at least deep into Jeongyeon’s one good eye) and says that “ _you should get that checked by a doctor_ ”.

After her reluctance became obvious, Nayeon would always warn her first-hand that “ _I don’t care if you end up dying on our couch, Yoo Jeongyeon, if you don’t go to the doctor’s office, I’m not playing nurse with you.”_

There was this one time in which Jeongyeon caught the flu and spent an entire week snuggled on their couch, under the covers, only getting up to eat or use the bathroom. She was feverish during two of those days, and when she refused to let Mina take her to the hospital, Nayeon spent the rest of the week angrily pacing around the living room, passive-aggressively checking her temperature and making sure she ate every last drop of her homemade porridge (Jeongyeon didn’t tell her, but it tasted like a damp sock).

She was the crankiest, most unwillingly caring non-nurse Jeongyeon’s ever seen.

A fresh set of clothes flies through the room and Jeongyeon struggles to catch what Nayeon throws at her.

“You’re fooling yourself if you think I wasn’t already planning on dragging your sorry ass to the hospital!” Nayeon steps out with her back still towards her. A disgruntled huff escapes her lips, but there's still some humor to her tone, “I swear to God, Jeongyeon, the things you make me do.”

She sashays through the room and scurries to the kitchen, and Jeongyeon listens to Nayeon’s impatient steps on the hardwood floor while changing into her clothes. The underwear part is complex enough, but Nayeon made sure to give her an easy-to-put-on envelope dress (an old birthday present from her mom) that Jeongyeon would probably never wear if it wasn’t for the urgency of this situation.

Her roommate comes back with a frown between her brows and an ice pack in hands. Nayeon is almost aggressive in her gestures as she kneels in front of the bed and takes Jeongyeon’s foot in her hands, but is still ever so careful when she sets it down on her own leg. The cold contact of the ice pack on her skin makes Jeongyeon shiver, but Nayeon pays her no attention, solely focused on the task at hand as she cares for the injury.

“Jeong.” She calls, almost quietly. “We’re friends, right?”

It’s a hard question to answer because, truth is, Jeongyeon has spent the last few months trying to input into her own brain the “Nayeon and I are just friends” info. But Nayeon can't know about that, so she just lamely jokes around with a “Well, if we weren’t friends before this, we sure are now.”

Nayeon is clearly dissatisfied with that answer, though, Jeongyeon can see it by the way her shoulders straighten. She can't tell if she even smiled, since the only view she has is of the top of Nayeon's head.

“What I mean is…“, Nayeon tries again, hands stilled just for a second before resuming her work on Jeongyeon's leg, “You know you can trust me, right?”

That certainly stops Jeongyeon in her tracks. The insecure trace in her voice… it couldn’t be, could it?

“Is this about me not wanting you to see me naked?”

Nayeon looks like a deer caught in the headlights when her eyes meet Jeongyeon’s.

“Well, it sounds weird if you phrase it like that, but yeah, maybe? It’s just that I can’t help but feel that in this whole thing, if Jihyo, or Dahyun, or one of the girls was here to help instead of me… It could’ve been easier for you. Also, you've been acting really awkward around me lately. I’ve noticed.”

Her hand draws back, ice pack laid on the floor. The swelling seems to be under control now, and something tells Jeongyeon that Nayeon’s persistent assessment of her ankle is more a sign of shyness than anything else.

“I know sometimes it might seem like I don’t care,” Nayeon goes on, “but it’s really important to me that you feel comfortable in our home.”

It takes a second for Jeongyeon to process what she’s saying.

There are times in which Nayeon is — at least in Jeongyeon’s eyes — as transparent as glass. Like when she wipes her eyes on their fluffy pillows and pretends she didn’t just cry watching a life insurance commercial on TV. When she claims she’s craving strawberry tart just so she can order a slice for Chaeyoung, or how she always has the loudest voice in the room, but still makes sure everyone’s listening when Tzuyu speaks.

There are other times, though, that have become more and more common, in which Nayeon feels like a human enigma. When she falls asleep on Jeongyeon’s bed waiting for her to get home. When they go out for walks in the neighborhood and she holds onto Jeongyeon’s hand, even if they get clammy and sweaty, and interlocks their fingers. When she gets drunk and asks Jeongyeon important questions with the brightest of smiles.

Times when, no matter how much Jeongyeon tries, she just can’t seem to get the bigger picture, at least not without diving headfirst into a pool of her own delusions. Times when she allows herself to wonder if there are any signs behind their shared lighthearted happiness. If it’s possible, _really possible_ , that Nayeon might feel the same way.

(And she does remember it, _how could she even forget_ , that Nayeon is scared of sleeping in the apartment alone, that she also always clings to Sana’s or Momo’s arm when they go out together, that she’s known for being a crazy drunk.

But maybe times like these don’t need an explanation.)

Times like this.

“Of course I trust you,” Jeongyeon finally says, giving into the instinct to reassure her, into the ever-present itch to hold Nayeon’s hand, “of course I’m comfortable with you. I don’t think Dahyunnie would be strong enough to carry me anyways, and Jihyo would probably just drag me through the hall out of annoyance.”

And Jeongyeon ends up saying it too, even before the intent registers into her brain, and the words leave her mouth with the spontaneity of waking up and falling asleep:

“There’s no one else I’d rather share this home with.”

As Nayeon looks her in the eyes, Jeongyeon watches the creases in her brow fade away and the tightness in her lips soften into a smile. There’s a pressure she feels inside her chest, in sync with Nayeon’s tentative relief, more overbearing than Jeongyeon has ever felt.

Then Nayeon stands up, and the tension breaks. She sets the ice pack aside, takes Jeongyeon’s hand in hers; it’s a push and pull only they know the rhythm to. She lays Jeongyeon’s fingers on her own shoulders, her back towards Jeongyeon once again.

“Let’s go,” she lightly says, and Jeongyeon can hear the smile in her voice as she gestures to hop on.

They make their way through the hallway, past the living room, and Jeongyeon rattles their keys in front of Nayeon’s head after they almost fall together, one on top of the other, on their stupid wool rug.

“You owe me a piggyback ride after this, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

It paints a smile on Jeongyeon’s face, a huge smile she can’t erase because it’s Nayeon, it’s her swollen twisted ankle, their stupid wool rug, their home. She leans closer on the subtly damp back of Nayeon’s shirt, rests her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder, plants a drawn-out kiss on her temple; _it’s them_.

Nayeon clears her throat.

“But I can consider trading the piggyback ride for one more of those.”

Jeongyeon wonders if she can actually feel Nayeon’s cheek heating up, close to hers, or if it’s her own skin that is blushing furiously.

“Yeah, that seems like a fair trade.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it! My first attempt at writing a 2yeon AU. Honestly, this short one-shot has been on the works for quite a few months, stuck between one writer’s block after the other. It’s the first one I post after maybe a year (?) so I’m just really glad I got to finish it.  
> If you read this far, feel free to share your thoughts and opinions. I’d love to chat, and I promise I don’t bite. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And if you want to, you can find me on twitter as @lena_luster too!


End file.
